Midnight Romance
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Sam is lost in thoughts as she stands on the balcony near her office, on Atlantis. To be pleasently interrupted. This is femslash. Contains an original female character. Totally and AU. 3rd posting of Sam/Shelley but there are loads more. Just a tester.


Fic: Midnight Romance

Pairing: Sam/Shelley

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Genre: Smush/Drabble/Romance

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 1, 100

Summary: Sam and Shelley share a romantic moment on Atlantis.

Authors Notes: The first Sam and Shelley I've written for a while.

Feedback: Please, if you'd be so kind.

Sam stood on the balcony near to her office, looking out across the ocean. The lights of Atlantis bathing the water in a warm glow!

For an hour she had been lost in thought. What if she had to leave this place? Leave the people she had grown to admire and had a genuine affection for. It had been bad enough to leave the SGC and the friends she loved for 10 years. But Atlantis was different. It was an amazing place. Just thinking about leaving made Sam wonder if she ever could.

Atlantis was the kind of place that over took you. At first you're overwhelmed by the size of it, then after a few weeks everything was instantly recognisable. You knew exactly where to go, where everything was. As though you were living in your own home!

Sam looked to look out at the city at night. The only time she ever had for herself. She was still in awe at the size of it. There was something about Atlantis at night, something romantic. The lights and the water! Sam knew that several people took midnight walks along the piers. Especially those trying to woo someone! She and Shelley themselves had walked along the pier. Although it had been some time!

Still lost in thought, Sam hadn't heard the footsteps coming up from behind her, then an arm around her waist. Her head turned slightly, seeing a flash of red hair. Sam smiled, sighing softly. Shelley stood next to her, sharing her fascination with the ocean in front of them. She had finished her work in the Botany lab an hour ago and had changed into her civilian clothes.

Shelley laid down a small basket next to her feet. A small selection of food from the mess, plus a bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion. Although it wasn't a special occasion, she felt that Sam could use some special attention.

"What you looking at?" she whispered.

"Nothing. Just looking at the ocean!" Sam answered.

Leaning down, Shelley picked up the hamper, leaning back against the rail.

"I thought you could use a distraction!"

She waved the hamper in Sam's direction, hoping to tempt her.

"I've got all of your favourite things. Cheese n crackers and a rather nice bottle of wine, chilled to perfection."

Sam looked at her, brushing her hand against Shelley's cheek. Sometimes she forgot just how lovely her girlfriend was. Knowing exactly what to say and when to say it! And that's why she loved her. Shelley smiled, closing her eyes momentarily at that touch.

"Why don't we take a walk along the pier? Have a midnight picnic?"

Sam thought for a moment, knowing that she could use the distraction. And couldn't think of a better way. She knew that she'd been neglecting her love and wanted to make it up to her. Shelley had left her Mia back on Earth to be with her. But Shelley would never use it against her. They loved each other too much for that.

"That sounds great," Sam said, relinquishing her position along the rail.

Shelley smiled back at her.

"Why don't you go and change and I'll meet you on the pier in twenty minutes," Shelley said.

She leant forward, kissing her cheek. Sam nodded, moving towards the door that lead back to her office. Shelley followed closely behind her, heading in the opposite directly. They exchanged glances before the redhead disappeared.

Twenty minutes later.

Shelley sat on the edge of the pier, already setting out their picnic. Inside the basket, she had hidden away a small blanket. Just big enough for the two of them! The bottle of wine was still cold and the food was placed out on tiny plates she had taken from the mess hall. This was as romantic and romance could get. An intimate dinner with the woman she loved and in the most romantic setting.

Her head turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sam stood behind her, her hair flowing over her shoulders and wearing a skirt, blouse and a jacket. The weather on new Atlantis was kind of unpredictable at night. Sometimes it could get pretty chilly and the ancients hadn't been too interested in heating.

"Hey, you hungry?" Shelley asked.

Sam nodded, sitting on the pier next to her. Shelley opened the wine, offering a glass to Sam. The Colonel sipped it slowly, staring out at the ocean.

"It's so peaceful out here," she said.

"I know. Makes you forget everything."

Sam placed the glass down, placing her hand on top of Shelley's. The red head turned it over, letting the blonde hold it, softly.

"I know I've been kind of distant lately and I've been neglecting you..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain, baby. We've both been busy. Sometimes we don't have time for... everything else." Shelley said.

Sam moved closer, moving several plates of food out of the way.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" she asked.

"Baby, of course I do."

Shelley held her hand tightly. As though one simple touch would make Sam understand. Softly, Shelley brushed Sam's hair from her eyes over her ear.

"You're so beautiful when you think you have something to feel guilty about. But you don't baby."

The lights off the water, bathed them both in a warm glow. Shelley's hand slipped out of Sam's, resting on the woman's thigh! Sam hitched a breath at the contact. The first contact in such a long while, or so it seemed. The redhead moved closer, almost sitting on Sam's lap.

They looked lovingly at each other, realising just how much they missed each other. Sam moved her hand across Shelley's back, feeling the softness of the woman's blouse beneath her fingers. Meanwhile, Shelley's hand moved high up Sam's thigh. She pushed past the hem of the skirt, moving underneath.

"Baby!" Sam whispered.

Sam felt Shelley's touch inside her panties, seeking out her desire. They moved closer, their lips pressing together. Sam ran her fingers through Shelley's long hair. Stopping occasionally to touch her face. The kisses were soft, tender, and passionate.

Sam felt her need begin to build, the sweet heat between her legs over taking her. She writhed against Shelley's hand, needing to feel her more than she ever felt possible.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

They lay together on the pier, on top of the blanket. Sam lay against Shelley, smiling as she felt her arms tight around her. This was deffinately what she needed, what they both needed!


End file.
